1x22 Founder's Day
by blackberry08us
Summary: why is Jenna reacting so weird, when she finds Katherine making out with Damon? Why does she invite her in?Set during Episode 22 - Founder's Day


**Author's Note:**

Okay, there is some femslash, so if you're homophobe, don't read, don't complain

Everything that's said aloud is italicized, everything else is just Katherine's thoughts.

**Katherine POV**

I was walking to the Gilberts house, carrying the dress I had just stolen from Elena, when the front door opened, and I was suddenly standing in front of Damon Salvatore. The last time I had seen my little pet was back in 1864. Back then he fell head over heels in love with me, just like his moronic brother, Stefan. It amused me immensely to play the two brothers against each other…

I looked expectantly at Damon. How would he react to seeing me again? But one look in his face told me, that he didn't see ME at all, all he was seeing was my little doppelganger Elena Gilbert. This was going to get interesting… Playing Elena was simple, but also disgusting. I hated people who either looked at you concerned or judgey…*gahh*… but it was worth it.

"_What are you doing here?", _I asked him.

He fumbled with the doorknob and looked at the ground, before he finally faced me. When did he get self-conscious?

"_Failed and feeble attempt at doing the right thing", _ he muttered.

*Urgh*, what did this Elena girl do to my Damon? He was totally whipped… Focus Katherine!

"_Which was?", _I tried my best innocent and understanding look, the one Elena probably wore 90% of the time.

"_It's not important, let me take this for you"_

Again the lost puppy look, but at least he was still the perfect southern gentlemen.

"_Thank you."_

"_You know, I came to this town wanting to destroy it, tonight I find myself wanting to protect it. How did that happen?"_

Well Damon, this thing -where your heart skips a beat (okay not yours), your knees get wobbly and you start acting like a moron- it's called love. I was about to give a snarky remark, when Damon interrupted me

"_I'm not a hero Elena, I don't do good. It's not in me."_

Aww, now we're fishing for an encouragement… okay here you go:

"_Maybe it is"_

Yeah, this has to suffice, I'm not in a sentimental mood.

"_No, that's reserved for my brother, and you _(haha)_, and Bonnie… Even though she has every reason to hate me, still she helped Stefan to save me."_

"_Why do you sound so surprised" _Again the 'I'm trying to understand you, cause I care about you' look.

"_Cause she did it for you"_

No! … really? …surprise! Come on Damon, you're not that dumb!

"_Which means that somewhere along the way you decided that I was worth saving. And I wanted to … thank you … for that."_

"_You're welcome."_

He looked into my eyes, like he was trying to find something in them, that would assure him of the emotions, that my detached words lacked. And suddenly I was wondering. How far would he go with his brothers girlfriend? Were those two just as bad as back in 1864? Had they learned nothing?

My Elena-Face still intact I looked back in his eyes. He slowly leaned forward. Yes, Damon Salvatore was still in there. I had to hide a smirk, poor Elena^^ But that thought only lasted till he kissed my cheek. What the fuck! A kiss on the cheek? Seriously Damon, how whipped are you? But his face was still in front of mine and I couldn't help but stare at his luscious he slowly leaned towards me, I didn't turn away. When he kissed me, I didn't push him back, but deepened the kiss. But it felt wrong. Why did it have to feel wrong?

Suddenly the front door opened. Oops. Jenna stared at me, shocked and angry.

"_Hi" _

I tried for a neutral tone, but failed miserably when I saw her hurt expression.

"_It's late, you should probably come inside"_

I could see how she was struggling to get out the words, that we had planned for her to say a while ago now. All she probably wanted to do, was to scream at me: "How could you?". She was even shaking a little and I hurried to get inside, Damon Salvatore totally forgotten.

"_What are you doing?"_

She was still keeping it together, masking her hurt, trying to seem calm.

"_I don't wanna talk about it"_

I didn't have to answer to her. I could do whatever I liked. I was Katherine for God's Sake. I turned my back on her and walked towards the stairs. That's when I heard a little sob from behind me and human feet scurry into the kitchen. One foot already on the first stair I hesitated. Damn! Why did she always make me feel guilty?

I mean, I was different when I was around her, because she accepted me for who I was, and didn't judge. But sometimes I was just Katherine again: cheap, cold and bitchy. I had to think of Alaric, who she turned down for me: faithful, warm, loving and sweet. I was such a horrible person!

I dropped my bags and went back to the kitchen. Jenna was standing at the sink, pretending to do dishes. I walked up behind her and hugged her. My arms wrapping around her waist, my head leaning on her shoulder, I pulled her body into mine.

"_I'm sorry"_, I whispered

Her body began to shake lightly, I softly put a kiss on her throat, where you could still see the bite mark from last night. A single tear rolled down her cheek. I kissed it away. So much for Damon Salvatore being whipped. I had to smile. Jenna, seeing my smile, slowly began to smile back at me. She turned around in my embrace and put her hands behind my neck. Our foreheads touched and we just stared into each other's eyes.

So, what do you think? Good, bad, boring, cheesy, adorable? Please press the blue button to make the author happy ;)


End file.
